The Past of The Successor
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Nobody starts this life evil. Even Shishio Makoto didn’t. How did he become the way he is now? What happened in the past of the Battousai’s successor… NO OneShot!


**The Past of The Successor **

Summary: Nobody starts this life evil. Even Shishio Makoto didn't. How did he become the way he is now? What happened in the past of the Battousai's successor… NO One-Shot!

My ninth story! Again with Shishio in it… LoL, I'm so addicted to that guy **n.n" **I've got this idea after I wrote 'Days of Snow'. You see much fics with the past of Yumi, but I've never seen a fic with (serious, no comedy) Shishio's past in it. So here is one! Enjoy the first chapter! R&R!

* * *

Kyoto, 1848. It was a beautiful august day. A man with the age of twenty-nine opened the window of his house. His blond hair moved when a soft breeze past the window.

"Seiryo-kun?" A voice asked behind his back.

The man turned around to face a woman of twenty-seven who was sitting on a futon. Her hand was resting on her nine month pregnant abdomen.

"Yes Miaka?" Seiryo answered.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Miaka asked smiling.

Seiryo smiled back and walked to his wife. He sat down next to her and carefully laid his hand on hers.

"It doesn't mater to me. Boy or girl, I'll love him or her with all my heart."

His red eyes full of truth looked in Miaka's. She planted a little kiss on Seiryo's lips but suddenly she grabbed her stomach with her two hands. Seiryo quickly pulled his hand away and supported his wife by holding her shoulders.

"I think the baby is coming…" Miaka muttered closing her eyes to hold back the pain.

"I'll go and get a doctor!"

The woman nodded still with her eyes closed. Seiryo sprinted out the house and hurried himself to the doctor who lived a few houses further away. He banged with his fist on the door, afraid that Miaka couldn't last it that long alone. An older man opened the door and looked at Seiryo surprised.

"You have to hurry! Miaka is going to get her baby any minute!" Seiryo yelled in panic.

The doctor nodded and ran inside to get the things he needed. They both ran back to the house where Miaka was started to breath heavy. Seiryo hurried himself next to his wife and helped her lying down on the futon.

"Could you please get me some lukewarm water to wash the baby afterwards?" The doctor asked Seiryo while he took some white towels out his bag.

Seiryo looked at his wife with hesitation playing in his red eyes. Miaka nodded to make Seiryo sure that he could leave her to get the water. He nodded back and kissed Miaka's head quickly. With a bowl he ran outside to the well to get some water. The water was ice cold and he poured the water from the bucket in the bowl. His hands were shaking terribly while he tried to make a fire. When he finally put the bowl on the fire he heard a loud scream coming from out of the house. He jumped up, but then he remembered what the doctor had asked. Seiryo looked at the water and wiped some sweat of his forehead. When the water was lukewarm after some minutes were passed, he put the fire out and took the bowl. Miaka's face was wet of sweating and she was trying to get air.

"Here's the water." Seiryo said putting the water down.

"Thank you. I can see the head Miss, two good pushes and it's over."

With loud screams, tears streaming over her face and Seiryo holding her hand, Miaka managed to give birth to her first child. The air was filled with the crying of a baby.

"Congratulations Miss Shishio, you gave birth to a healthy boy." The doctor said wrapping the child in a white towel and carefully laying the boy in Miaka's arms.

Miaka gave her son a kiss on the head and looked at the child smiling.

"He's so beautiful…" She said. The tears of pain were replaced with tears of joy.

"Yes…" Seiryo replied also smiling, his hand stroking Miaka's black hair. "How will we call him?"

"Makoto…" Miaka said looking at her husband.

Seiryo nodded and kissed his son, Makoto, on his little head.

Shishio Makoto, the Battousai's successor, was born.

* * *

This was the first chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Till the next chapter! 


End file.
